1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial probe, especially to a coaxial probe that effectively prevents a probe thereof from being damaged due to impact force received.
2. Description of Related Art
The design of coaxial terminals provides great convenience in assembly of two electronic devices. During the assembly of two coaxial terminals, they may be not assembled correspondingly or easy get loose after being connected due to size errors or insufficient mating/unmating force, etc. Refer to Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. 1291269 coaxial connector and measuring coaxial probe, a coaxial probe is disclosed. However, a center conductive probe of the coaxial probe revealed in the Taiwanese Pat. Pub. No. 1291269 is projecting from the housing and exposed outside. When the coaxial probe is moved downward to be inserted into a socket thereunder correspondingly, the center conductive probe exposed outside the housing is firstly entering the socket. Once a central hole of the socket is a bit tilted (not aligned), the center conductive probe receives an impact force firstly. The center conductive probe is as fine as a needle and is of low structural strength. The center conductive probe is still tilted or get broken due to the impact force even there is a coil spring disposed above the center conductive probe capable of buffering the impact force. This leads to imprecision of next probing cycle.